The Wreath of Bloody Flowers
by JohnsTheHost
Summary: (Not Romance) After Jin defeated Azazel he seemed to have trouble letting go of his Devil persona. It is up to the chosen ones, The Wreath of Bloody Flowers, to save Jin from evil. Jun has assembled a motley crew of characters. The most important of them is Xiaoyu. She is the key to Jin's heart. Join her and the gang in a quest for true love and redemption. Read and review, thanks.
1. Prologue: The Devil's Business

**Prologue: The Devil's Business**

Jin had just defeated his father, uncle and grandfather but now had to face his biggest challenge yet.  
While plunging into depths of the catacombs he and Azazel grappled with each other for the superior position.  
For a moment it seemed Jin would have trouble escaping the enormous hands of the beast, but then he unleashed a wave of red electricity (_Power Stance_) and Azazel had no choice but to let go.  
He went in and headbutted the beast in its nose.  
"Aaargh!" its multi-layered voice screamed.  
Making advantage of the momentum he crawled onto Azazel's back and tried to choke him.  
Just before hitting the ground, Azazel opened its wings and hovered a few meters above the surface slowly descending whilst growing weaker due to Jin's stranglehold.  
Suddenly it got its second wind and plucked Jin of its back and threw him several meters away.  
Slowly getting up the dust and sand fell from Jin's body.  
Shaking with anger Jin turned around to face the beast.

Double hopkicking above its low tail attack (_Double Lift Kick_), parrying its punches and coming in with electric jaw-breakers when the beast was ducking in too heavily for comfort (_Right Roundhouse Punch_).  
To work its shins he would come in with a combo of three mid-range, stepping punches (_Evil Intent_) and a quick six hit combo that alternates in kicks and punches (_Kazama Style 6 Hit Combo_).

Its shins completely shot, Azazel had to continue to fight on its knees.  
It commanded the scurrying beetles to attack Jin, who fended them off with another wave of red electricity (_Power Stance_).  
"Coward!", Jin sneered as he walked over squashing some of the bugs under his feet.  
Narrowing its eyes, Azazel yelled: "You don't know half of it!" and he unleashed a red laserbeam from his forehead.  
Shielding himself with electricity (_Power Stance_), Jin crossed his arms before his chest as it seemed this attack would be enough to pierce this supreme defense.  
Just barely holding on, Jin slipped a few inches back as the laser was hitting his shield.  
Exerting this much of his power, Jin heard a voice from deep within him.  
"Give in," something echoed in his head.  
"No," Jin begged.  
"Fear my judgement," Azazel said while putting stunning flames on him as the laser was still firing.  
The heat of the fire reminded Jin of the depths of hell.  
A maniacal laughter sounded from within Jin's head.  
Suddenly a giant red laser burst from his forehead that lit up the entire chamber.  
"Fear the wrath of God", Jin yelled as the beam shot from his third eye overpowered the other.  
Finally Jin's laser drilled into Azazel's head and the ensuing explosion knocked it several meters away.  
As if faster than sound, Jin flew over in his new Devil form.  
He uppercut the beast and whilst chokeholding, flew it across the room and knocked it to the ground.(_Heaven's Door_).  
Flying, he took its tail and slammed it into ground, turned over and slammed it to the other side.  
He repeated this 4 or 5 times.  
Each time he increased the speed and strength of the throw.

As Azazel laid on its back, the Devil stood on its chest with the dragon's tail in hands.  
"Say 'Aaah'" Jin forcefully commanded.  
Azazel still shaken by the assault did not respond.  
Jin used a very light laser beam to slowly burn a hole in its chest."Aaargh," the beast shrieked.  
The moment its mouth was open Jin forced the tail in.  
Sticking it past its throat.  
As deep as its stomach, it would seem.  
Making its morbid swansong, Azazel squirmed about for a few minutes before finally succumbing to suffocation.

Azazel exploded and while being blown away Jin returned to his former self.  
Jin laid unconscious as the temple around him crumbled.

After a few weeks of recovering Jin returned to be the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
Although he now had the power to stop all the chaos he had started, he did not.  
A deep struggle was brewing within himself.  
Every morning he woke from nightmares.  
When seeing his reflection in the mirror all he imagined was his Devil form deviously laughing back at him. As if to tempt him.  
He had tasted the power he needed to defeat Azazel and it seemed to corrupt him.  
"Of course..." he sighed in himself as a new plan for world domination unfolded in his mind.


	2. The Fortune Teller

**Chapter 1: The Fortune Teller**

It was sunset at the mid-eastern-themed theme park where Xiaoyu, Miharu, Alisa and Panda were walking around.  
Coming across a bench the group decided to take a seat, rest their legs and watch the sunset after a long, fun day of rides and candy.  
"Xiao, Panda, Alisa. Thank you all for this wonderful day you've treated me to," Miharu said.  
"It's been the second time this week we've gone and done something like this."  
"You're welcome, Miharu," Xiaoyu replied smiling. "I just wanted to do something special for your birthday.  
Besides if I'm ever to have my own theme park I need to keep my inspiration up."  
"Guys, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but my batteries are running low," Alisa apologised.  
"Eh?" Miharu drew out longly. "Can't you just rub yourself up against Panda?  
All that fur is bound to give off some static."  
Panda, lying on the ground, turned her head and growled as she exchanged a brief but intense look with Alisa.  
The girlbot looked up in front of her and said: "I don't think it would be that easy. Besides; what might people think?"  
"Hey, maybe you can charge up in there," Xiaoyu said while pointing at a small tent marked 'Fortune Telling' across the path in front of them.  
"Meanwhile we can have our future's read," Miharu exclaimed with enthusiasm as she bowed over.  
"Sounds fun," Xiaoyu replied a bit less energetic, but energetic none-the-less.  
Standing up and stretching out she turned to the others and said "Let's go."  
"Yes" Alisa and Miharu replied in unison as Panda grunted.

The four entered the tent. Inside there was a round, dark and small room lit only by the intensely white crystal ball on the round table standing in the middle of it.  
"I know why you're here," a seductive female voice uttered.  
Sitting behind the ball was a hooded woman.  
"One of you needs something... Something very important... Something vital," the woman slowly said gazing into the ball while waving her hands around it.  
"One of you needs," she said urgently. "Wait, what? This can't be right," she said abruptly shifting to a surprised tone, whilst making quicker hand motions and looking more closely.  
"Electricity?" she mugged almost cross-eyed.  
Looking up, she took off her hood.  
"Aah, it's the android girl. No wonder... How have you been, Alisa?"  
"It's nice to see you again, Zafina," Alisa said bowing.  
"There's an outlet in the back for the heating. Help yourself out," Zafina said.  
"Thank you very much," Alisa said before rushing to the back.  
"And what brings you two ladies here?" Zafina curiously questioned.  
"You tell us!" Miharu bluntly blurted out.  
"Could it be that you are part of the chosen ones?"  
"Chosen ones?" Xiaoyu said with a sense of wonder as she put a finger to her mouth.  
"Why don't I start with you?" Zafina said to Miharu.  
"Come closer, take a seat."  
Miharu walked over to the table, pulled the chairs from underneath it and sat down.  
"Now before I give you a reading, are you okay with your friend hearing everything that we might talk about?"  
"I've got no secrets I keep from Xiaoyu," Miharu said.  
"Okay, then, why don't you have a seat, too, my dear?" Zafina invited.  
"Mmm," Xiaoyu nodded as she went over, took another chair and sat next to her friend.  
"I am skilled at Western, Indian and Chinese astrology, numerology, palm reading, tarot cards, aura reads and blood-type reading. So let me first take a picture," Zafina said pulling out a flashing camera and taking a startled Miharu's photo.  
"Next I'll need some data from you. What is your full name, birth place, birth date, birth hour and blood type?"  
Knowing all those things by heart Miharu quickly answered all the questions as Zafina pulled out a pair of reading glasses (the sexy librarian-type) and ticked all the info into a laptop computer.  
"Now, pick three cards," Zafina said holding out the deck.  
Miharu picked three cards and Zafina turned them over placing them in front of her.  
"Now I'll just need to see and feel your palm," Zafina said taking Miharu's hand.  
"Look at your photo, charts and numbers," she said gazing into her computer.  
"A little longer... Hold on... It's coming," she said closing her eyes.  
"It's!" Zafina gasped as she opened her eyes.  
"This is very strange indeed."  
"What's that?" Miharu questioned with burning curiosity.  
"Well the truth, my dear, is that when I look into your future I see nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing at all!" Zafina continued. "This could be very important."  
Deeply sighing and sitting backwards into a more relaxed position she continued:  
"Truly I have never had this happen before. Your charts, numbers and cards are all over the place. Same for the colors in your aura. Everything about them contradicts everything else.  
The only bit of consistency I've gathered so far is that you're a party girl."  
"Party girl?" Miharu questioned.  
"You know the type that's very popular with the boys." Zafina clarified.  
"Geez... you didn't have to be psychic to know that much," Xiaoyu thought to herself while staring at Miharu's chest. "That cleavage... is bottomless," she sighed in herself.  
"It might be that these methods are too ordinary for some one as special as you," Zafina theorized.  
"I will need to go deeper. Luckily I have some more intense rituals for these cases," she said taking out a kiseru and smoking it.  
"I will go into a trance-like state," she said closing her eyes and inhaling.  
Exhaling she breathed out an enormous cloud of smoke.  
Opening her eyes, the colors of them seemed to be shifting.  
"A friend in need is a friend indeed," Zafina said monotonously.  
"You will aid your best friend into achieving her dreams. Your clumsiness will prove to be your greatest asset. As a shadow you might disappear and become anti-social... or too much of a party girl forsaking your friends. But you'll lead a long, anonymous life."  
"That's it?" Miharu asked displeased.  
"Sorry, even in my trance it was hard reading you."  
"Well, at least I got something."  
"My turn!" Xiaoyu said.  
"All your dreams will become reality. You will save the love of your life from evil. You will accomplish this by the help of friends, acquaintances and joining me and my team."  
"I will?" Xiaoyu pondered.  
"You will," Zafina said.  
"I will!" Xiaoyu fiercely proclaimed.  
"Wait a minute. Don't you like need her data first?" Miharu asked.  
"No, it's obvious. It's written all over her face," Zafina answered calmly.  
"However..." she continued menacingly, "what are you prepared to do?"  
"Anything! Everything! Getting Jin back is my biggest wish!" Xiaoyu cried nigh hysterically.  
"Are you willing to hurt him?"  
"Yes!"  
"Are you willing to hurt him thoroughly?"  
"Yes!"  
"Pack your suitcases for long and meet me tomorrow at this adres and time for briefing. Be sure to take your friends along as well," Zafina said while scribbling onto a piece of paper and handing it over.  
"Welcome to the Wreath of Bloody Flowers," Zafina smiled.


	3. The Forest Sage

**Chapter 2: The Forest Sage**

A car pulled over to the left side of the dirt road it was riding on.  
The start of a forest on the other side.  
The right backdoor of the car opened and Alisa, Panda, Miharu and Xiaoyu stepped out, each with a suitcase in their hands.  
Even Panda was carrying a big backpack on her back.  
"What now?" Miharu asked.  
"She said she'd be here by this time. Maybe she's running late."  
Just as Xiaoyu finished her sentence, Zafina emerged from behind a tree.  
"Welcome, I will escort you to our hide-out deep within the forest. The others are expecting you... She is expecting you," Zafina opened.  
"Who are the others?" and "Who's she?" Miharu and Xiaoyu asked simultaneously, as the car behind them left.  
"You'll see soon enough," Zafina said.

Whilst walking through the forest a to them unknown creature was lurking from the treetops. Suddenly it jumped down and faced the party.  
"Who the hell is this wooden dude?" Miharu asked annoyed.  
"Mokujin," Xiaoyu and Zafina answered in unison.  
"I've had a few friendly bouts with him in the previous tournaments," Xiaoyu revealed.  
"He's a great sparring buddy. I always learn something from him."  
"He's also one of the guardian spirits of this forest. He's come to test your strength," Zafina added.  
"Xiao, Miharu, Zafina, I will be the one to face this foe," Alisa said firmly.  
Mokujin pulled a kunai from his back and assumed a combat posture.  
"Where'd he get that?" Xiaoyu questioned.  
"Aren't his weapons supposed to be made of wood, too?"  
Mokujin made some woodblock-like noises.  
"It seems he got it as present from Tetsujin," Zafina replied.  
"Who's that?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"I have no idea," Zafina answered.  
"Wait, you can understand him?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"Yes, the woodblock noises seem to be some sort of Morse code," Zafina replied.  
"Really?" Xiaoyu asked rhetorically.  
Mokujin ninja-sprinted towards Alisa with the intent to slash right through her. (_Sword Smash_)  
He was certain he had her, but right before the slash would hit Alisa made a backflip and Mokujin passed right under. (_Docking Bay 1 Hit_)  
Very surprised he was and soon he would feel Alisa's right, backturned kick to the backside of his head. (_Goody Two Shoes_)  
The kick made him fall over and Alisa turned around to face him.  
While she made a jet propelled backflip, he made a front roll away from her putting more distance between the two of them.  
Alisa giggled as she stroked her hair. (_Taunt 2_)  
Enraged, Mokujin sprinted over and made a quick forward somersault that ended in a left sidekick. (_Kuga_)  
Surprised by the sudden flip Alisa could not react in time and fell to ground.  
Laying on the ground she got up by jet propelling.  
She flew slightly backwards and dropkicked a rushing-over Mokujin in the chest. (_Reboot Meteor Kick_)  
She flew over towards him and unleashed a clockwise left floating kick, but the wooden man got up just in time to sidestep left evading the kick and the following double clockwise turning kick.  
(_Linear Dropkick_)  
He took Alisa by her right arm, and spun her around by walking lightning-fast circles around her. (_Tornado Spin_)  
As Alisa was being spun around, a sizzling noise sounded from her body.  
"You spin me right ***, baby, *** round. Like a record baby, *** round, right ***," it sounded from her body.  
"It seems her built-in radio is being activated," Miharu commented.  
"Go Alisa, show that woodblock, who's boss," Xiaoyu cheered on.  
As Alisa fell to the ground she grabbed her head to keep it from spinning.  
"It seems my aim is a little bit off," she commented while getting up.  
"This time I won't miss," she said.  
Mokujin had backflipped several meters away and Alisa made a left-turning vertical double kick that hit nothing but air and followed with a right-turning vertical kick that seemed to be in range.  
(_Dynamic Range_)  
Mokujin intercepted the latter with a right backflip kick and while she was launched mid-air he jumped over grabbing her in front, made multiple backflips and finally dropped her on her head and backflipped away. (_Chakra Drop_)  
A crack in the middle off her face appeared.  
Xiaoyu and Miharu shared a painful expression while Zafina seemed to be enjoying the action.  
"Hfff," Xiaoyu hissed.  
"Thank goodness you've got a hard head, Alisa," Miharu commented.  
Alisa got back up and combined a right, mid 360 ° turning punch, a left 360 ° high kick and ended with a jet propelled left side kick. (Triple Session)  
Mokujin parried the first two hits, but it seemed the last kick had hit him as he weakly fell to the ground.  
A deceptive trick; as he teleported and fell from the sky, slashing Alisa across the chest. (_Secret Flower_)  
Alisa fell to the ground, got back up, but just as quickly had to get down again to crouch under three consecutive 360° turning right, high kicks. (_Triple Kick Combo_)  
Mokujin just continued the attack because he was becoming more concerned about his own equilibrium than his target.  
Getting up Alisa handed Mokujin her head. (_Spam Bomb_)  
He looked at it and though his facial expression did not change it would seem he was quite surprised.  
"Sorry, but my motion sensors have just had about enough of all this spinning," she said as her head exploded.  
The blast sent Mokujin flying several meters away.  
"Miharu-san, if you would be so kind to give me another head," a muffled voice sounded.  
"What's that?" Miharu said caught off-guard.  
"Inside the purple bag," it sounded.  
Miharu opened the zipper of the purple bag and inside there were ten spare Alisa-heads and five pairs of spare arms.  
As Miharu walked the head over to Alisa's body Alisa said:  
"Thank you, I will make you my honorable spare-parts caddy,"  
"Gee, thanks," Miharu said unengaged as she put Alisa's head on her neck.  
"You've already got the cap," Xiaoyu remarked.  
Mokujin rushed towards Alisa, punched left and right and ended with a right jumping mid kick. (_Flash Kick Combo_)  
Alisa parried everything and punished with an accelerated left-turning right kick to the head. (_Accelerator_)  
"As I've said," Alisa said strictly, "I've had enough!"  
Mokujin spun low and did several 360 ° low sweeps.  
But Alisa floated above whilst charging her arms.  
Just as Mokujin's right front kick was about to hit her, he was hit by her double rocket punch. (_Manji Low Kicks Front Kick/Double Rocket Punch_)  
"Enough!" Alisa snapped.  
Without turning her neck or torso her head spun 180° around and gave Miharu an angry look.  
Startled she quickly rushed over with a set of new arms.  
Mokujin got up and attempted to quickly spin around punching high, but Alisa ducked under it. (_Slap U Silly_)  
To confuse her he spun away and backturned. (_Urakarin_)  
Alisa was not fazed, and while flying she right kicked the backside of his knee, left kicked his back and jumped with both feet on the backside of his head. (_Random Typing_)  
"Enough!" Alisa snapped even shorter as she did three consecutive left kicks to a laying Mokujin's head. (_Triple Click_)  
"Geez, Alisa, go easy on the poor thing," Miharu said.  
Getting up, desperate and confused, Mokujin tried another trick.  
Randomly spinning backwards, holding his hands together while the rising ki manifested in the form off leaves over his body.  
"You're open!" Alisa yelled as she gave him a right low kick to the knee, took her head off and bashed it in his by turning her torso 360 ° around. (_Optimizer_)  
Mokujin drew back and breathed fire towards Alisa. (_Katon_)  
"Huh, now that's not something you see everyday," Miharu commented.  
Alisa sidestepped the flame to her right, forced Mokujin on the ground and whilst flying dragged him across the surface. (_Compression_)  
"I'll shave you, yet," she said ferociously.  
Mokujin, being out of ideas, pinned his kunai the ground, did a kabuki-like dance and pulled out a full-length katana.  
"Ah, so, we're bringing out bigger weapons, are we?"  
Alisa brought out her chainsaws. (_Destructive Form_)  
The minute Mokujin saw Alisa's chainsaws, he dropped back and made an apologizing motion as he shook his head.  
Desperate, he stabbed the katana through his own mid-section whilst dropping to his knees. (_Harakiri)_

"That's enough! Alisa!" Zafina commanded.  
Alisa's expression shifted from angry to worried as she looked to Mokujin, her chainsaws and back to Mokujin again.  
She cancelled her chainsaws.  
"I suppose I went a little overboard," Alisa said.  
Slowly she walked over to a quivering Mokujin.  
"Mister Mokujin, I am truly sorry," she said as she reached out her right hand.  
Looking up Mokujin hesitated a second, but quickly placed the metal ball that was his fist inside Alisa's hand.  
Alisa pulled him up and placed her left hand on his shoulder.  
"No hard feelings?"  
Mokujin paused a second and then quickly shook his head.  
Stepping back, he bowed while looking down with his arms to his side.  
He turned and nervously walked away, the sword still stuck through his middle.  
"I think you really scared that one, Alisa," Miharu said.  
"I'll try to be more careful in the future," Alisa said while stroking her hair.

Zafina lead the party deep within the forest towards a vast lake.  
Just by the lake a cabin stood, which the five entered.  
For a split second it seemed like an intense, loving light embraced the party.  
A woman dressed in white, with a grey lock of hair on her front bangs was sitting, eyes closed, meditating in a seiza position at the end of the empty room.  
"I present to you the sage of this forest and the leader of the Wreath of Bloody Flowers; Jun Kazama. Code name: White Lotus."  
"Jun Kazama? Jin's mom? I thought Ogre killed her?" Xiaoyu inquired.  
"Oh, please..." Zafina draws out, "You did not seriously think that such a powerful woman could be defeated by an ancient who had done nothing but nap for the last couple of centuries?  
Seriously, if even that bumbling buffoon, Paul Phoenix, could defeat him..."  
"Hmm, come to think of it I though it was weird when I first heard it. So behind the curtains she's been planning all of this, huh?"  
"Yes, she's been gathering strong individuals such as yourself. We are the chess pieces, when everything is in place, we will take Jin back by force," Zafina explained.  
"Welcome everyone," Jun said serenely as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Ling Xiaoyu... Hirano Miharu... Alisa Bosconovitch... and Panda," she said searching eye contact with everyone.  
"For being here, you have my deepest gratitude," Jun said placing her forearms on the ground and making a very deep bow from her seiza position.  
Feeling a bit awkward and placing her hand behind her head Miharu said:  
"I'm sorry... but I really just came along to be with Xiao for the time being. I really don't have any plans on rocking the boat... Truly, I..."  
"If you don't have a reason now, you'll have one sooner or later!" Jun interrupted.  
"This is true for all of you, however, I do know that you have the strongest motivation to be here, Xiaoyu," Jun said looking at her.  
"Yes, I will do my best to get your son back," Xiaoyu answered slightly bowing.  
"We will all have to do more than our best," Jun replied.  
"It might seem paradoxical but we will truly have to shatter the chains of our limitations if we want to realize our common dream...  
Jin has been alone for far too long. It's not healthy.  
It is time for us to show him that he still has friends. That there still can be love in his life.  
You are the key, Xiaoyu."  
Xiaoyu nodded slightly bowing.  
Jun stood up.  
"Come with me, I will introduce you to the other Flowers," she invited.

The party entered the door behind her.  
The next room was less blank than the one before it: no windows, darker, with a fireplace, comfortable furniture, and paintings on the wall.£  
Colorful figures were waiting for them;  
-an otherwordly-looking swordsman; mechanical and alien,  
-a man with wild and blonde hair and an elaborate Tekken Force outfit,  
-a black man with a ninja-outfit and daggers to his back,  
-an attractive, muscular, red-haired boy, with a biker outfit,  
-"That man looks a lot like Jackie Chin," Miharu thought,  
-and a mysterious woman with her face hidden in a hooded, white robe

"Our numbers aren't complete, but because time is not on our side I'll brief the people present here anyway," Jun announced.  
"But before that, brief introductions and code name assignment of all the members is due."  
"Yoshimitsu, leader of the manji-ninja party and ultimately warrior for good," Jun announced.  
"Code name: Cherry Blossom."  
"It is in honor to be part of the group," Yoshimitsu said bowing.  
"Lars Alexanderson, leader of the rogue Tekken Force and son of Heihachi Mishima.  
His skills are described by some as 'superhero'. Code name: Urtica."  
"Thank you," Lars nodded quietly.  
"Raven, Interpol Secret Agent, also knows as 'the Talon of Death'. Code name: Nightshade."  
"I should kill you for letting my names be known, Jun," Raven said abrasively.  
"You just try that, blondie." Jun answered unshakenly provocative.  
Exchanging an intense brief look with each other, Raven, despite his shades,  
was the first to look away.  
"This co-operation will be based on mutual trust, Raven. Nothing makes you so special that it exempts you from this principle."  
"Lei Wulong, Top Interpol Detective, known as the Super Cop. Code name: Phoenix Flower,"  
Just as he was about to speak doing the Sun/Moon-greet (fist in palm), Xiaoyu interrupted: "Objection!"  
"What's that?" Jun asked slightly wide-eyed.  
"If there's anyone that should be named Phoenix Flower it's me!" Xiaoyu said.  
"Hmm, more like Cackling Chick Flower," Lei scoffed.  
"What's that?" Xiaoyu asked pointing.  
"Wanna have a rematch, dude? This time it won't be a draw. This time my phoenix will be sure to eat your scrawny crane," Xiaoyu proposed assuming the Art of Phoenix stance.  
"Let's go," Lei said in English while he assumed the Crane stance.  
"Enough!" Jun yelled.  
"Names are non-negotiable!"  
"Why not?" Lei asked as he turned his head whilst in Crane stance.  
"Because none of the dudes ever want a flower as a name. And all the girls always want to be Black Rose or some other nonsense," Jun explained.  
"Next we have Jin's best friend and rival. He's mainly here because he's longing for a rematch... Hwoarang. Code name: Ginger"  
A pained Hwoarang looked at Jun as he inhaled.  
"Names are non-negotiable," Jun hissed with a wide-eyed, stern expression.  
Sighing, Hwoarang looked away.  
"Up next is one creature I owe a lot..." Jun announced whilst the hooded woman threw her cloak off revealing two beautiful, white wings. "Angel. Code name: Moonflower"

"Let's see, who's next?" Jun asked.  
Suddenly the door to the chamber was thrown open.  
A heavily packed, brown-haired girl with a bike-outfit stumbled in.  
"Aah, Asuka(-chan), you're just in time..." Jun said gladly.  
"I give you my niece... Code name: Violet. She's been..."  
"You're still busy with the introductions, aunt Jun?" Asuka interrupted.  
"Uhm, maybe you've been out of turn for a bit too long... But, uhm, we know each other!  
I mean we go to the same tournament every few years," Asuka said as she skimmed the room.  
As her eyes fell upon Miharu she said: "Though it's the first time I've seen you..."  
"Yeah, like, what's up with that?" Miharu asked.  
"I mean do we really need another brown-haired girl?  
I mean we've already got one: me, Miharu(-sama). By the way what's my code name?"  
"Lila," Jun replied.  
"The one and only Lila," Miharu proclaimed.  
As the conversation between Asuka and Miharu continued Xiaoyu asked Jun:  
"Hey, Jun, why don't you just give us the other code names? We can call it a day then."  
Jun sighed: "Xiaoyu's Storming Flower, Panda's Lily, Zafina's Venus and Alisa's Daisy."  
A part of the group went outside...


	4. Clashing Shades

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I apparently underestimated how long and hard fighting scenes are to describe. If I had known I would've written more in advance. I'm also not entirely sure writing is the best medium to convey those. But seeing I don't have the budget (give it to me Namco, it'll be 50 times better than Blood Vengeance!) to direct a movie or animation I am currently stuck with this. I tried to make it interesting so sorry if I failed.

**Chapter 3: Clashing Shades**

Outside the orange sun hanged low above the horizon of the lake.  
"Heh, it's been a while," Xiaoyu said to Hwoarang  
"Yeah, how've you been?" Hwoarang asked  
"To be honest I've been thinking a lot about things lately," Xiaoyu replied watching the sunset.  
"Yeah... me too," he replied as he made a stone skip across the water surface.  
He took a brief pause and looked at Xiaoyu.  
"So... what about?" he asked sitting down.  
"Oh, you know, the future... How it might be in a year, in three years. Maybe even 10 years," she confessed.  
"If we'll have Jin back or not..."  
"What a coincidence; I've been thinking about those exact same things, too... huh, you know, I think this is the first time we've really talked with each other," Hwoarang remarked.  
"Yeah, usually we're always fighting," Xiaoyu said.  
"To be honest, I've been kinda reserved since the third tournament because I thought you were all show. You know; all style, no substance," Hwoarang smiled slyly.  
Xiaoyu smilingly frowned, took a deep breath and replied: "Hey, in neijia (internal arts) the emphasis is on naturalness. So of course the movements will look aesthetically pleasing.  
Besides you're one to talk, mister-stands-on-one-leg-all-the-time. What are you? A flamingo? Too cool for hands?"  
"Hey, you wanna try my no-hands?" Hwoarang provoked assuming a fighting stance.  
"Bring it," Xiaoyu smiled assuming hers.

"You seem to be very full of yourself for some one who's never been to a Tekken tournament," Asuka said pointing towards Miharu.  
"Hey, I've been to the fourth," Miharu replied.  
"Congratulations, what do you do when you're MIA?" Asuka asked condescendingly, "...probably all the guys in school," she said under her breath.  
Miharu's eyes widened. "Hey, are you calling me a skank?"  
"What if I am?" Asuka replied with great hostility.  
"Now girls, play nicely," Jun tried to interrupt.  
"And your hair is not brown; it's obviously red," Asuka spat.  
"That's it!" Miharu yelled as she got up with her back towards Asuka.  
"Being called a skank is one thing... but being called a ginger is..." she said narrowing her eyes, "unforgivable!"  
"Take your best shot," Asuka said assuming a stance with one arm above her head and the other in front of her middle. (_Counter Stance_)

As a battle between Asuka and Miharu ensued Lei turned to Panda:  
"There's a lot of fire in these young ones, isn't there?"  
Panda stared blankly at Lei, grunted and then looked away.  
"Well?" Lei drew out.  
"It's a panda, Lei," Raven said sitting cross legged, cards in hands, behind a low poker table facing Yoshimitsu.  
"Were you really expecting an answer?"  
"Truly rivalry is a great thing, isn't it?" Lei said facing the other side and bumping into Angel.  
Flinching, he warily stepped back.  
"Guys, did you notice there's an angel in this room?" he asked the ninjas behind him.  
"Yes, Lei, she's been nothing new since the second tournament," Yoshimitsu said calmly whilst laying a card from his hand on the table.  
"You've been kinda slow ever since that last drug lord you brought down, haven't you, Lei?" Raven remarked.  
"Got hit on the head one too many times?"  
As Lei turned around to face the ninjas an airborne Miharu was sent over the table.  
Asuka soon followed jumping over it.  
"Hey, we're playing a game here," Raven snapped unmoving.  
"Such a petty thing rivalry is. Good that we've resolved that issue, isn't it, Raven?" Yoshimitsu said.  
"Right," Raven drew out slowly.  
"Are you kidding?" Lei asked. "It is one of the most beautiful things there is, two friends testing each others limits. Both aiming for perfection..."  
he said full of conviction with the slightest of tears in his eye corner.  
"Why this reminds of the one I have with Lord Mokujin."  
"You know, mister Mokujin?" Alisa asked "I had to fight him to get here. I defeated him."  
Lei gasped; "You defeated Lord Mokujin? This cannot be," he said.  
"Now I must challenge you. Prepare yourself!" he declared standing on one leg and putting one hand in the air. (_Phoenix Illusion_)  
Alisa tilted her head sideways not quite understanding the situation.

Miharu tried to give Asuka a right slap from her back turned stance but quickly got thrown across the room.  
"Ooh, smart girl, huh?" Miharu said as she punched right.  
Repeating the same stance Asuka threw Miharu across the room once more.  
"Aargh, take this!" she yelled as she unleashed a back turning left sidekick. (_Raccoon Swing_)  
Asuka caught her kicking leg, kicked the leg she was standing on, and gave a reverse punch to a kneeling Miharu's head. (_Counter Stance_)  
Miharu rolled away and turned around while Asuka once more assumed her stance. (_Rain Dance_)  
"Reverse this," Miharu said as she butt-tackled Asuka, making the latter drop to the ground. (_Miharu's Attack_)  
"And this..." she said faking a mid chop but doing a left mid elbow instead. (_Doki Doki Elbow_)  
"And an other!" she yelled as she grabbed Asuka and clumsily tackled her. (_Miharu Unlimited_)  
"Enough!" Asuka yelled as she countered Miharu's low sweep with a parry and two stylish punches to the chest. (_Surprise Sweep Kick/Raging Storm_)  
While charging ki Asuka started spinning around towards a flinching Miharu.  
Suddenly she unleashed a massive kick to Miharu's face, who was sent flying over the poker table Yoshimitsu and Raven were sitting at. (_Spinning Heel Drop_)  
Asuka ran towards it and jumped over it.

"You know, this is not how I expected how our first meeting would go," Jun said with an apologizing smile.  
"Yeah, well at least, the grown-ups are behaving," Zafina remarked.  
"Bastard!" Yoshimitsu yelled as he grabbed Raven's hand, revealing several hidden Aces.  
"Ninjas are all about deception, Yoshi. When will you ever learn that?" Raven responded.  
"For this treachery, I shall have your head!" Yoshimitsu proclaimed while slashing the poker table in half; hoping to reach Raven who had teleported to safety.

Alisa was snapped out of her confusion the moment Lei carthweeled backward while right kicking her right under her chin. (_Scythe Kick to Crane_)  
This sent her flying towards the ground.  
As Lei got up he entered his Crane stance.  
As Alisa thought she had discovered a weakness in this one-legged stance she tried to sweep his standing leg by doing a jet-propelled, left-turning,  
double low kick but was surprised as Lei jumped over the sweep and right kicked her. (_Harpoon Sweep/Crane Auto-Counter_)  
While Alisa laid on the ground Lei gave her a low kick from his Crane stance. (_Crane Kick_)  
Asuka side-rolled up and hit Lei with a jet-propelled right palm to his stomach.  
The hit swept him off his feet and as soon as he left the ground Alisa came in with a jet-propelled left knee sending him flying over the counter of the bar that was standing in the corner of the room.  
(_Jumper Switch_)  
Lei was knocked into the shelves with all kinds of spirits.  
Alisa waited for him to emerge from behind the counter but it seemed he was knocked unconscious.  
To verify she went over and looked behind, only to see Lei laying in a pool of booze and broken glass, one hand behind his head, supporting it, and in the other a bottle of a high-quality whiskey, which he had chugged for about one-fourth. (_Play Dead_)  
"Good, this will incapacitate you and there will be no need for further aggression," Alisa stated.  
Lei got up and walked in a staggering fashion whilst rolling his fists. (_Startled Drunk_)  
Alisa checked his bio-mechanics with her android eyes.  
"Hmm, temperature rising, but no fever? Could it be that this so-called 'ki' of his is rising?"  
Lei took another sip from the bottle. (_Tiger Sip_)  
Alisa saw a faster circulation of energy within his body.  
"What is going on?" she asked as Lei staggered over left hitting her in the head while standing on his left leg. (_Drunken Tiger Lash_)  
Alisa was sent backwards and Lei stumbled over.  
While she got up, he made some waving motions with his hands as if he was holding a ball.  
Suddenly her head was between his hands.  
He yanked on it by making a circular motion with his whole body but to his surprise her body fell to the ground and he was left standing with head in hands. (_Out of Control_)  
Whilst blankly gazing at a perplexed Lei, Alisa had the intent of activating the bomb inside her head.  
She however decided not to as she turned her eyes to the corner of the room and saw Asuka sitting on the back of her honorable spare-parts caddy whilst pulling her leg,  
Miharu screaming out in pain while bumping her fists on the floor.  
She looked back at a still equally perplexed Lei and seemingly from nowhere her body sucker punched him in the gut. (_Parry_)  
He let loose of her head as he dropped to the ground and Alisa caught it, placing it on her neck.  
"It seems more efficient methods will be required to deal someone as tough as you," she said while she employed her chainsaws. (_Destructive Form_)  
Lei got up. "Say, are you by any chance a robot?" Lei asked in broken English.  
"Very good, Lei," a passing, flipping Raven said.  
Just as Alisa was about to stab him he back turned, front turned and back turned away putting reasonable distance between them. (Shredder/Back Turn "Ha-ha Steps")  
Alisa rushed over and made a dive towards Lei and the ground. (_Thruster Drill_)  
Lei evaded the chainsaws by drunkenly, staggering away.  
Nowhere left to run he stood facing a wall with a collection of classical Chinese weapons.  
"I should have a weapon, too," he said as he took the spear.  
From his back turned stance he lunged the spear towards Alisa's head, who had not dodged it completely and was cut across the cheek. Next he stabbed mid, cutting her side, gave a quick kick to her shin and stabbed high again on the other side and cheek, effectively giving her a Glasgow smile and revealing all her teeth. (_Dancing Spear (with spear)_).  
Desperate Alisa dashed backwards.  
Now she was ready to use a head bomb anyways.  
In a ballerina-like motion she kicked her head towards Lei who kicked it back with a turning side kick. (Logic Bomb/Spinning Side Kick)  
Alisa tried the same move again and while jumping Lei threw his spear towards it.  
It entered the mouth and effectively pinned the head to the wall.  
Lei rolled forward as he landed. (_Immortal Flight_).  
The headless body and Lei rushed towards each other and both made a double, horizontal 360 ° turning kicking motion, both missing the first hit, but exchanging the second.  
(_Linear Dropkick/Turbulent Winds_)

Hwoarang started with three right high kicks on a back turned and spinning away Xiaoyu. (_Right Kick Combo/Spinner_)  
As he kicked for the third time Xiaoyu made a backroll under his leg and pushed herself up while double kicking him in the chest. (_Cyclone Left_)  
As soon as he got up she used his body as stairways and lightly kicked the back of his head while jumping over him. (_So Shoe Me_)  
"Huh, I'll show you how the boys do that one," he said doing a similar move but kicking her so hard in the back of the head she fell to the ground. (_Human Cannonball_)  
As she got up he kicked her shin left and followed with a high right kick. (_Step Right Low (spam)_)  
Xiaoyu flinched as he repeated these same two hits over and over again.  
Seemingly there appeared to be nothing that could stop this ongoing flurry of kicks.  
Suddenly she guarded against the low and effectively ducked under the second high.  
While crouching she made a half turn while left sweeping low and following with a right backhand slap from the back turned position. (_Fire Dancer 2 Hits (spam)_)  
She turned and did these same two hits again and again.  
Hwoarang growing weary of the pattern recognized the incoming low and gave a jumping left kick over it, turned in air, right kicked, turned and ended with a left aerial axe kick. (_Hunting Hawk_)  
Xiaoyu got up and turned backwards and gave two right back-hand slaps, one high and one low. (_Turn of Fortune 2 Hits_)  
Hwoarang parried the two hits.  
"I'll show you, no-hands" he said as he intended to land a double fist in Xiaoyu's lower back. (_Push Hands_)  
Instantly Xiaoyu turned around waving her hands, effectively deflecting Hwoaring's hands and giving him a devastating push in the gut.  
Hwoarang dropped to the ground, got up and came in with a low right kick and a high right kick. (_Fire Cracker_)  
Not fazed by the pain in her shin Xiaoyu ducked in Art of Phoenix under the high kick and retaliated with a jumping left kick sending him in the air and immediately pulled him back to the ground with her left hand assuming Art of Phoenix once more. (_Alley-Oop_)  
Hwoarang rolled back as Xiaoyu rolled forward and came in with a right slap across the cheek while turning her back. (_Sunflower_)  
Xiaoyu instantly turned while crouching and punched right, got up, gave the same slap across the cheek again, turned, crouching punched right, got up, slapped across the cheek, and so on and so forth. (_Sunflower/Generic Back Turned Right Low Punch (Spam)_)  
"Haaa, you're really annoying, you know that?" Hwoarang said frustrated.  
"Ha, you're one to talk," Xiaoyu said baiting Hwoarang into a back turned right lifting kick. (_Mistrust_)  
As Hwoarang gave a right kick high, Xiaoyu phoenixed under it. (_Right Hook Kick to Right Flamingo_)  
"No, not again," he said standing on his left leg.  
He sweeped right low, turned and gave a left side kick sending her away. (_Cactus Shot_)  
"I've got enough of your shenanigans!" Hwoarang said as he lunged in with a right kick. (_Torpedo Kick_)  
"Same here!" Xiaoyu said waving left and right and ending with a thrusting mid palm. (_Storming Flower_) The two exchanged the attacks with each other.

Jun stared wide-eyed at the three ongoing fights in the room and the wreckage it caused.  
"You know, it's times like this I'm glad I'm a smoker," Zafina said exhaling a huge cloud of smoke she had just drawn in from her grape-flavored hookah.  
"Smoking's bad for you!" Jun said in a cutely concerned fashion, equally wide-eyed.  
"Meh, helps the visions along," Zafina remarked.  
"Hmm, I prefer purity and clarity for my visions, thank you very much!" Jun retorted.

Raven stood back turned as Yoshimitsu charged his sword and intended to stab his lower back. (_Sword Stab_).  
Just as the blade was about to hit him Raven backflipped while fazing through Yoshimitsu. (_Phantom Warp_)  
The alien-ninja quickly turned around to give a guarding Raven a right knee to the gut. (_Fubuki_)  
"This is how you do knees," Raven said as he kneed Yoshimitsu right under his chin. (_Swift Justice_)  
Yoshimitsu tried the same move again.  
Raven blocked the move once more and unleashed a left flying knee to Yoshimitsu head. (_Sudden Strike_)  
Raven came in with a slow turning right mid punch and just as he was about to hit Yoshimitsu the ninja flashed his sword making him collapse. (_Laevateinn/Soul Stealer_)  
"You know, for a ninja, you're quite slow sometimes," Yoshimitsu laughed while charging ki doing a kabuki-like dance.  
Raven got up and whiffed a right punch and right elbow, but got Yoshimitsu to the ground with the last pulling move. (_Death Talon_)  
"Got your leg," he said.  
As Yoshimitsu got up, Raven grabbed him, did a standing front split with Yoshimitsu hanging over his right foot, then he let go and kicked him with his left. (_Orbiting Moon_)  
Yoshimitsu quickly rolled sideways did a forward somersault and ended by helicoptering mid-air right in front of Raven. (_Poison Wind to Manji Dragonfly_)  
Surprised by the sudden shift Raven was head scissored by Yoshimitsu's legs as the latter made a half screw somersault throwing Raven into the ground and sitting on him. (_Spirited Away_)  
Yoshimitsu tried some continuous spinning low kick attacks as Raven got up and parried everyone of them. (_Manji Spin Low Kicks_)  
Raven laid on the ground and performed a breakdance-like kick that swept Yoshimitsu of his feet.  
The "Talon of Death" kicked Yoshimitsu whilst mid-air. (_Quicksand_)  
As Yoshimitsu got up Raven came in with a right punch, a right turning high kick and a seemingly cloned version of himself doing a high and low attack simultaneously.  
That being a low sweep and a jumping dive kick. (_Double Vision_)  
Yoshimitsu parried the first two hits, spinned away from the last double hit and grabbed Raven from behind.  
As if they were two entangled starfish, Yoshimitsu cartwheeled him across the room, wrecking the pool table in it. (_Wheels of Hell_)  
Raven put his arm over his head to prevent it from receiving damage.  
Yoshimitsu charged his ki as he held his blade high with the intent to strike downwards as Raven was summoning ki to unleash a deadly blow. (_Death Slash/Dead End_)  
Just as the two shinobi were about to hit each other they both vanished in dust...


	5. Brightly Matching Pallet

**Chapter 4: Brightly Matching Pallet**

"I hope everyone was able to blow off some steam," Jun said while she placed a tray of teacups on the table.  
"Yeah, that was quite something," a glasses-wearing Zafina said while meticulously wrapping Miharu's leg in a bandage.  
"I think we're done," Asuka said while putting the bag of ice she had put on her head on the table.  
"You know, for someone who nearly never tests herself competitively you pack quite a mean punch," she said facing Miharu.  
"Thank you," Miharu replied softly.  
"Oh, and I didn't mean it about you being a ginger. I was merely testing you."  
"Hmm... bitch," Miharu said laughingly.  
"Though you do know that you still couldn't hold a candle to Xiaoyu, right?"  
"I know. Everything I learned, I learned from her. Hey, where is she at anyways?"

"I miss him so much!" a seated Hwoarang cried hysterically on a seated blank-staring Xiaoyu's shoulder.  
"I do, too!" she cried equally upset whilst hugging him.  
"Why did he have to go, Xiao? Just why?" a teary-eyed Hwoarang inquired whilst tightening his reciprocated hug around Xiaoyu's small frame.  
"Dude... are you sure you miss him as just a friend?" she asked him sternly.  
"What do you mean?" he asked seemingly, genuinely oblivious.  
"Never mind," she said unengaged.  
"You know, people always think I'm a good-for-nothing, a bum. No one expects anything from me. I'm just a street rat that gets into fights more often than he should.  
The only people who've always respected me are my master Baek... and Jin," Hwoarang confessed as he let go of his grip.  
"I feel like that, too sometimes," Xiaoyu said.  
"I'm just a small girl. No way am I gonna defeat Thai boxers or grizzly bears. Yet here I am. I've got technique and I could throw dragons if I wanted to.  
Still who's to blame people who think otherwise?" Xiaoyu paused.  
"Look I know it's a struggle. We're fighting an uphill battle. But hey, it gets easier when you have some friends who appreciate you. Maybe that's what you're missing.  
Maybe you just need to find yourself some friends. Or better yet: a girlfriend."  
"I haven't thought of that before," Hwoarang said. "Maybe it'll be good for me being here a while. Though it'll only be complete once we've retrieved the one who's missing."  
Xiaoyu hugged him tight and said: "I'll get him back for us. I promise."

"I have always been skeptical about this 'chi' kung fu exponents always mention, but now that I've seen it with my robot-eyes there seems to be some sound, empirical evidence for it," Alisa complemented Lei as she repaired the damage to her open core using a soldering iron and pliers.  
"That or my visual sensors must have been malfunctioning."  
"Thank you," Lei replied slurping some tea in an upright fetal position.  
"And I must say if anyone's able to defeat Lord Mokujin it must be you... even though you have the slight unfair advantage of being a killer droid."  
"It's not everything," Alisa said.  
"My fixed programming doesn't seem to allow me to improve methods or learn new ones. I have yet to find a way around that. And that's not everything..."  
"Oh?" Lei asked interested.  
"There are certain programs in my operating system which I cannot override.  
When I hear Jin's voice for instance I cannot do anything else but comply to what he says so I'm afraid I won't be of much help during that fight."  
"Can't you just ask Geppotto for help?" Yoshimitsu inquired as he sharpened his sword on a stone.  
"I have asked him before, but it seems the entrance to this program is very well protected by several codes and passwords.  
One of which being a voice key. So only Jin has access to it.  
It would take a computer genius to crack this one."  
"Can't you do it yourself?" Raven asked with his arm in a band-supported cast.  
"Again my programming doesn't allow me to willingly change anything."  
"You know we have some really bright computer whiz kids down in the lab, maybe you should come along to Hong Kong sometime?"  
"If they can do something for me, that would be nice," Alisa said slightly hopeful.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang entered the room.  
"Xiao!" Miharu enthusiastically yelled as she hopped over on one leg.  
"Where've you been?" she asked whilst briefly glancing towards Hwoarang.  
"Wait a minute? You two wouldn't happen to be super secret romantic friends, would you?"  
"What?" Xiaoyu asked surprised. "Uhm, no. I'm in love with Jin. That's why we're here in the first place. Remember? I mean seriously... anybody home?"  
"Just because you're in love with someone doesn't mean you can't have a screw buddy on the side, you know," Asuka very formally blurted out.  
"Oh, speaking from experience?" Miharu inquired.  
"What? No!" Asuka stuttered as her complexion changed to beet red.  
"Oh, liar, liar. Pants on fire!" Miharu teased. "Anyways, is it true, Xiao?"  
Xiaoyu stared wide eyed, then narrowed her gaze and said:  
"You're all crazy! I mean we're just finished beating each other up. We're far from 'super secret romantic friends'."  
"Oh, so you like it rough, do you?" Miharu insisted.  
Xiaoyu grunted annoyed: "Could we change the subject please?"  
I mean what happened here? It looks like a bomb exploded in here."  
"If only that were true," Alisa said softly.  
"No we're just getting to know each other," Miharu said.  
"With our fists!" Asuka added.  
"Guys, I've got the feeling you're not taking this as seriously as you should," Xiaoyu replied.  
"I mean, how are you supposed to fight injured? At least Hwoarang and I know when to stop," she said looking at him as he flexed. "Right?"  
"What? ...Oh, sorry, yeah. Right!" Hwoarang said as if he wasn't following the conversation.  
"We're sorry, Xiaoyu!" Alisa said.  
"You should be."  
"It's just that..." Alisa whispered.  
"What?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"It's been a long time since we've had a real challenge," Asuka continued.  
"We're basically all masters at our individual styles. It's like; who can touch us? Only other masters, that's who."  
"That's right!" a chipper Miharu added.  
Xiaoyu shook her head and turned it towards Jun.  
"Lady Jun? Do you think you have what it takes to whip this sorry bunch of hoodlums into shape before the final showdown?"  
"Oh, you better believe it, honey!" Jun said sardonically with atypical sass as she sipped her tea.  
"This withered bouquet shall be an arrangement with a brightly matching pallet once more!"

"Guys, we may have a situation," Raven interjected.  
"Yes, it seems Lars, Angel and Panda have slipped out of our awareness," Yoshimitsu continued.  
"They better not be double agents out to leak intel on our operation here," Raven said.  
"Two of them can't speak. I doubt they'll be telling anyone anything. And the third one I trust," Jun said stoically.  
"There's more than one way to communicate," Raven replied.  
"Shush, wait. Do you hear that?" Zafina asked as a distant laughter sounded.

The entire party went outside. There they found a bikini-wearing Angel and a swim short wearing Lars playing in the lake with a wet, frolicking Panda.  
Playfully wrestling each other, doing heads-under, splashing at each other, playing a Marco Polo-like game consisting of grunts and angelic words that couldn't be understood by any human on the planet.

"Well, at least some of us got along from the get go," Zafina observed.  
"Yeah, two of which can't speak. I should've known," Jun added.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg," a swimsuit-wearing Xiaoyu said as she bombed herself into the water.  
"Uh, what?" Jun said surprised.  
A speedo-wearing Hwoarang soon followed.  
Zafina looked at Jun; "Whaddya say, Jun? Time for some last fun before we get serious?"  
Jun smiled kindly: "Yeah, let's do it."  
"Aren't you guys coming?" Jun asked the wounded agents behind her.  
"We'd love to Jun, but..." a cast-wearing Raven said.  
"It's time for us to hit the hay," a staggering Lei finished.  
"And my damaged chassis can't handle water," Alisa added.  
And so it was decided. The wounded fellowship went to rest as the rest played joyfully before turning in.


	6. Soaking the Garden

**Chapter 5: Soaking the Garden**

"Time for action, my little weeds!" a booming voice sounded through the house.  
As Zafina and Jun ran through the house they opened the doors of each person's room.  
Xiaoyu murmured as she reluctantly dragged herself out bed.  
"Assemble in the hall!" Zafina exploded whilst banging a wooden spoon on a pot.  
Hwoarang turned his head and mumbled: "Five more minutes."  
"Agent Ginger! Get up this instant!" Zafina commanded.  
Hwoarang seemed to ignore her.  
Zafina took one of the ice buckets she had prepared in the hallway and threw it over him.  
As soon as the water had hit him Hwoarang jolted out of his bed.  
"God damn it, that's cold!"  
Raven, Yoshimitsu and Asuka were the first ones to stand fully clothed at the entrance of there rooms.  
Miharu and Xiaoyu soon followed after, sporting a fluffy head of bed hair.  
"Agent Ginger!" Jun yelled as she looked at Hwoarang.  
"Why are you greeting us in your boxers? Do you have excuse, son?"  
"...Haargh, shut up already. I wasn't ready okay," Hwoarang sulked.  
Jun frowned as she took his wrist and threw him across the room.  
He landed softly on the sofa.  
"I shall have none of that lip, son," Jun yelled.  
"And you may from henceforth now address me as 'ma'am'. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Hwoarang replied as he stood up.  
"I can't hear you."  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Hwoarang shouted as he straightened his stance.  
"Agents Storming Flower and Lila, why are you still in your nightly attire?" Jun demanded.  
Xiaoyu and Miharu stared at each other in silence.  
"Well? Cat got your tongue? On the battlefield there's no getting ready.  
There's ready and there is not ready. Do you understand?"  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Xiaoyu and Mihura replied in nervous unison.  
A wet Lei exited the door of his room. Zafina soon followed after him  
"Ugh, so hung over," he complained.  
"Agent Phoenix, you and the rest of this bunch are the sorriest bunch of undisciplined lowlifes I have ever seen. Did you think this was a vacation? It most certainly is not," Jun shouted.

"Agent Venus, would you be so kind as to inform these little weeds what we have in store for them today?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Zafina thundered.  
"First up is a 10 mile run, then we are going to train and spar until a wish for death's sweet embrace occurs."  
"Thank you, Agent Venus! You little weeds have exactly 60 seconds to put on formal attire!  
Go, go, go!"  
Hwoarang, Miharu, Xiaoyu and Lei bolted into their rooms in search of their clothes.

After an excruciating hike through the woods the party entered the house. "Hey, can we eat something now?" Miharu asked. "I'm starving!"  
"Agent Lila, you will eat when we tell you it is time to eat!  
And seeing it is time eat now, we shall eat now!" Zafina yelled.  
"Today's breakfast is oatmeal with hard boiled eggs!"  
"Ugh, do we really have to eat that junk?"  
"Young lady, I do not appreciate the before-hand criticism of me making a nutritious meal for the lot of you and yes, you do really have to eat that junk!" Zafina yelled.

After the meal the party went outside for some more training supervised by Jun and Zafina.  
At the left-side of the house they found a little playing ground where they found Lars and Angel.  
"They're here already?" Yoshimitsu asked perplexed.  
"Yes," Jun said, "they have been training way before you were even up."  
"Right, my little weeds," Jun yelled. "This is how it's gonna go down."  
"Agent Phoenix, one hour of Crane stance," Jun said as she pointed to one of the very narrow  
balancing poles.  
"Right," Lei said as he climbed on.  
"Agent Storming Flower and Lila, one hour walking the ba gua circle," Jun said.  
"Yes, ma'am," Xiaoyu and Miharu replied in unison as they ran circles opposite of each other  
around Lei.  
"Agent Ginger, one hour of kicking this extra sturdy punching bag," Jun said.  
Hwoarang started to kick the bag left and right.  
"And you Agent Violet will spar with agent Venus for the next hour," Jun said.  
Zafina and Asuka looked at each other as the former assumed her Scarecrow stance.  
"Agent Cherry Blossom, you shall cut wood for our fire place the next hour," Jun said.  
"My sword has been used for nobler ends, but if pragmatism demands it..."  
Yoshimitsu contemplated.  
"Agent Nightshade, you have privilege of cutting the cut pieces of wood into even smaller ones," Jun smiled.  
"Ma'am, are sure this is all necessary?" Raven asked.  
"Silence now, begin your training," Jun replied.

As the agents were all busy training, Jun walked around to see how they were doing.  
"Agent Storming Flower?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Xiaoyu replied.  
"Do it better," Jun said.  
Xiaoyu paused.  
"I didn't tell you to stop. I said do it better," Jun said.  
"Hey, you don't even know my style," Xiaoyu said frustrated.  
"I don't need to know your style to see you're not putting your all into it.  
Do it again. This time with feeling," Jun replied.  
Xiaoyu was rattled by Jun's words.  
Had she just gone through her form without paying any attention to it?  
Had she just done it the way she had done it thousands of times before?  
Had she learned anything at all this last half hour?  
"Agent Lila?"  
"Y-yes, ma'am," Miharu stuttered.  
"You're doing it too sloppy. If you doubt how the moves should be performed you should watch how your colleague is doing them," Jun said.  
The indirect complement didn't go unnoticed by Xiaoyu.  
"At least I'm better than Miharu," she thought to herself.  
"Still, that shouldn't get in the way of becoming even better," she pondered.  
Jun climbed up the balancing post behind Lei and put her hand gently on his shoulder.  
As she stood in a one legged stance she gently pushed Lei of the pole.  
"Agent Phoenix, that is where you are off balanced. Work on that."  
"Yes, ma'am," Lei replied as he climbed back up.

"Agent Violet, what have you learned in this hour of sparring?" Jun asked.  
Asuka thought about her answer for a moment and then said:  
"I guess it's to keep calm and to keep the eyes on the opponent," Asuka answered.  
"Agent Venus, what have you learned in this hour of sparring?" Jun asked.  
Zafina was taken aback and didn't know what to say.  
"Do you think just because you outrank certain people, that there is nothing to be learned from the people below you? That is the foundation of arrogance. So are you sure you don't know anything?"  
"I guess... it's not to overcommit?" Zafina said in an asking manner.  
"Hmm, I guess that'll have to do for now," Jun answered.

"Alright, my little weeds, first hours gone," Jun shouted.  
"This is what's next on schedule. Agent Phoenix, you may now switch legs.  
Agent Ginger, you may now start using punches on your bag as well.  
Agents Storming Flower and Lila, you may now walk the circle in the other direction.  
Agents Cherry Blossom and Nightshade, you shall cut the cut pieces into even smaller ones.  
And Agent Venus, you may now supervise as I train with Agent Violet for the next hour..."  
So it was said, and so it was done.

"Next, we're going to play a ball game," Zafina stated.  
"Tekken Ball?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"What's that?" Miharu asked.  
"It might have been a dream I once had," Xiaoyu said.  
"In it I had to play a really weird ball game against a small, orange, dinosaur-like creature.  
Seems like ages ago,"  
Zafina went to get a big ball from within the house.  
It was light, floaty and about 1,5 meters in diameter.  
"These are the rules of the game. We shall divide ourselves into two teams.  
The person with the ball can't be touched.  
Only the ball maybe touched.  
Persons without a ball may also be touched.  
The first group to run the ball to the other side wins," Zafina said.

After an absolute slaughter of a game, it was Xiaoyu's team that proved to be victorious.  
Hwoarang, Zafina, Yoshimitsu and Angel lifted Xiaoyu above there heads as they chanted and cheered.

"Next up, is one hour of meditation," Jun declared. "I shall guide the process," she said.  
"Ugh, do we really have to?" Lars spoke for the first time in ages.  
"It might help to clear your head, Agent Urtica," Jun spoke.  
"Phuh, meditation? Sounds like phony-ballony, New Agey tripe to me," Lars said.  
"Just give it a try, Lars," Miharu said.  
"Yeah, aunt Jun, Xiao, Miharu and me all do styles where meditation is like an essential part and I doubt you'd call us weak."  
"Hmm... I guess I'll give it a try then," Lars spoke.

After the session the group entered the house again.  
Alisa who had been waiting with Panda stood up.  
"Ha, everyone, welcome back," Alisa said.  
"How was training?"  
"Pink-haired goddess of technology!  
I have seen the color that drips from an open door and licked what it bleeds!  
The sweetest ambrosia is nothing compared to what can be found within!" a bare-chested Lars said as he sat on both knees while repeatedly bowing towards Alisa.  
"Uhm?" Alisa paused.  
"Don't mind him, he's been hitting his inner world a little too hard," Zafina clarified.  
"Okay... where's his shirt?" Alisa asked.  
"Said he didn't need it. It was choking his creativity, he said,"  
"I walk silent amongst a silent herd. Sheep and shepherd am I.  
I know no evil or folly for angels guide my tread," Lars preached as he rolled into a fetal position.  
"Now away with you, pants!" Lars said as he threw his pants into the fireplace.  
"And, away with you too, underpants!"  
"That won't be necessary," Jun said as she grabbed Lars hands.  
"But the pendulum should not be constricted! Ever potent the one with a forward moving clock!"  
Lars said in an apologetic manner.  
"Honey, you said angels guide your tread, right?" Jun answered. Lars nodded.  
"Agent Moonflower would you take him to bed please?" Jun asked.  
Angel nodded and grabbed his hand leading him towards his room as a mother would a child.

"Hugh, my feet are killing me!" Lei said as he plunged himself into the couch.  
"So, Alisa, what have you been doing?" Asuka asked.  
"I've been through in the forest together with Panda. We've been hunting together! Actually you're just in time for dinner. On the menu is Beijing duck."  
"Ooh, my favorite," an upbeat Xiaoyu said.  
"It's good 'cause I am starving," Miharu said.  
"Hey, how does a robot know how to cook anyways? You don't even have a sense of taste," Raven said.  
"I know how to prepare the meal and Panda is my surrogate sense of taste buddy!"  
"A bear, a sous-chef? Preposterous!" Yoshimitsu declared. Panda grunted shortly.

After the vast banquet Alisa had prepared for the entire group Jun announced the following:  
"Right, that was delicious. Okay, everyone, half an hour to digest and then we train for another three hours!"  
"Are you kidding?" Miharu said.  
"Of course not," Jun said firmly.  
"Next we're going to arrange a little tournament.  
I want everyone to have sparred with everyone else at least by the end of the week.  
We should also do our best to give each other useful advice and at least cross train the basics in each others styles a bit,"  
"You never give up, do you, Aunt Jun?" Asuka remarked.  
"Would I be boss if I did?" Jun replied seriously.


	7. Keeping it Real

**Chapter 6: Keeping it Real**

Six days of intense training had passed. Saturday evening Jun declared the following:  
"As God rested on the seventh day, so shall we! Tomorrow we take the day off!".  
"Ooh, thank god!" Miharu said.  
"Hey, I've got an idea," Xiaoyu exploded.  
"Why don't we have a slumber party. Girls only of course,"  
"Hm, I don't know about that," Asuka said reluctantly.  
"Come on, Kazama!" Miharu encouraged, "It'll be fun."  
"Hm, okay then," Asuka said slightly less reluctant.  
"But if any of you try to grab my butt, I'm kicking you back to where you came from," she threatened.  
"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," Xiaoyu assured.

Orange, purple, pink and blue where the respective colors of Xiaoyu's, Miharu's, Alisa's and Asuka's pajamas.  
Together with Panda they were all seated on the ground beside the bed.  
"Haaa, I'm so beat!" Miharu complained.  
"Your aunt Jun is a real pain in the butt, you know that?"  
"I'm sure she only wants us to get better," Asuka replied.  
"Asuka, as the newest friend to our group. We girls are obligated to ask you some questions," Xiaoyu said.  
"Yeah, like are there any boys you like in Mishima Polytech?" Miharu inquired.  
"Hey, none of your business!" Asuka yelled.  
"Nu-uh" Xiaoyu said, "it's the rules."  
Asuka's mild frown quickly turned into a smile as she said:  
"Well, I've been getting signals from Kenji..." Asuka admitted.  
"The boy with the brown hair?" Miharu asked.  
"Hey, _I've_ been getting signals from him!" Miharu said.  
"I'm sure you get signals from every boy in school," Xiaoyu reassured.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you've even gotten signals from the boys here," Asuka teased.  
"Eew, you mean men... they are all way too old!" Miharu said.  
"All of them?" Asuka asked.  
"Well... Hwoarang is... hey, you're not trying to steal Kenji away, are you?"  
"Nope," Asuka replied. "Just wanna know what think you about the Korean boy."  
"Well, he's ginger!" Miharu yelled.  
"Yeah, but?" Asuka continued.  
"Oh, okay, he is kinda hot."  
"I know, right?"  
"Yeah, so hot," Xiaoyu added.  
"Uhu," Asuka nodded.  
"Yeah, definitely... but that doesn't mean I'm into him!" Miharu blushed.  
"Ha, now who's lying?" Asuka remarked.  
"Hey!" Miharu said as she smacked a pillow in Asuka's face.  
A giggling pillow fight between the four girls ensued.  
All laying down on the king sized bed Miharu turned to Asuka:  
"What do you think about the Korean boy?" she asked her.  
"Well... I admire his passion. It feels familiar somehow," Asuka replied.  
"Yeah, you two seem to have some similar traits," Xiaoyu remarked.  
Miharu's mouth contorted into a vague, but visible condescending smile.  
"That's it!" Xiaoyu yelled. "Oo, this is too exciting," she said with enthusiasm.  
"You two will have to have a race to see who can win Hwoarang's heart first!" Xiaoyu proclaimed.  
"May the best girl win," Miharu smiled the same with an added piercing gaze towards Asuka.  
Asuka turned her head down and smiled seemingly worried.

The grown-ups where all seated on the living room's sofa enjoying glasses of warm sake.  
Lars and Angel were seated side by side holding hands.  
"I'm not so sure leaving the faith of the world in the hands of an eighteen-year-old girl is the best course of action, Jun," Raven remarked whilst sipping from his cup.  
"She is wise beyond her years," Jun rebutted.  
"Besides it's not only up to her. It's up to all of us.  
I'm sure that if Jin has to face off with all of us, the emotional wall he built for himself will begin to crumble.  
I'm sure that he'll be surprised to learn that I'm still alive. I wonder how his reaction will be if he sees me.  
If he has even an ounce of humanity left he'll probably collapse out of sheer shame. After all who could face their mother after doing what he has done.  
I understand, though. But he's also partially to blame for giving in to this weakness he perceives as strength. Time to give that boy a good spanking."  
"If we fail, it could potentially cost all our lives," Yoshimitsu pondered.  
"Better than doing nothing," Jun answered.  
"Still all of these inexperienced girls though?" Lei asked.  
"You certainly had your hands full with a couple of them earlier," Jun said.  
"Look, everyone... I understand your concerns. But I truly believe this is for the best.  
This is why I'm being so strict. I can't allow myself a single slip-up.  
A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. I will not move before I am certain the time is right.  
"Is that why you aren't drinking?" Raven inquired.  
"I feel I have let loose enough today.  
Maybe once this is all over I will allow myself a small beverage."  
"Lady Jun... if I may. Say we succeed in retrieving your son. What are your plans afterwards?"  
"Once we've saved Jin it will once more affirm my strong conviction that it is never too late for someone. I shall then focus my attention on Kazuya.  
I want my man back as well," Jun declared.  
"What are all your plans, when this is done?" Jun asked the group.  
"You know I'll always be with you, milady," Zafina answered.  
"Long vacation on the beach," Lei blurted out.  
"A vacation does seem nice, even though I don't have much use for sunlight," Yoshimitsu said.  
"You know, I've always wanted to see Paris," he added.  
"Aren't you like centuries old, man? You've still yet to see Paris?  
What have you been doing all that time?" Lei asked.  
Yoshimitsu scraped his throat and said: "A gentleman ninja never reveals any personal information.  
And to answer your other question; I've been busy sabotaging the corrupt and helping the poor and needy. What have you been doing?"  
"Busting various drug- and crime lords," Lei boasted.  
"What will you be doing, agent Urtica?" Jun asked Lars.  
Lars pulled his puppy-eyed gaze away from Angel's face.  
"After all this is over I will confront Heihachi," he said determined.  
"Revenge?" Jun queried.  
Lars looked away for a moment and sighed; "I know you don't approve, Jun."  
"No way, I support you to the fullest, that old bastard needs to be stopped.  
I'll never forgive him for almost killing Jin after the third tournament."  
"Lady Jun?" Zafina asked worried.  
"Revenge and justice aren't always necessarily, mutually exclusive.  
Still if we could somehow make him see the error of his ways I guess that would be the better option," Jun explained.  
"Hey, what are you all talking about?" Hwoarang asked entering the living room.  
"Agent Ginger! You've been in your room for hours. Where have you been?" Jun asked.  
"Uhm... taking care of business... I mean resting, of course!" Hwoarang said as he blushed.  
"Yes, this week has been very hard!" he said whilst nervously sitting down.  
Lars got up to go to the bathroom and Raven soon followed after him.

As Lars opened the door to exit the upstairs bathroom he encountered a waiting Raven.  
The ninja leaned against the wall, eyes set to the floor and arms crossed.  
As Lars passed him the ninja asked: "Hey homie, watchu playin' at?"  
"Pardon?" Lars asked.  
"Don't play dumb. I's axin' bout you and miss Moonflower over there."  
"Well... isn't it obvious?" Lars asked rhetorically.  
"Well, it's certainly obvious she's not your shorty."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you do know one of these days she'll be gone, right?  
She'll be off fighting some super-unstoppable force of evil.  
Or maybe once her mission on this plane ends, her existence in this dimension will end.  
And where she goes then, you can't follow."  
"That won't happen. I'll follow her wherever she goes," Lars said calmly.  
"Man, are you really telling me your in love with this girl? Come on, dog. Obviously you's bein' played. I mean, she can't even speak."  
"She doesn't have to speak. Makes things a lot simpler, to be honest.  
You know, for once in my life I'm somewhat content. Can't you grant me that?"  
"Fine... but don't come crying afterwards," Raven said as he went inside the bathroom.  
"By the way, how far have you gotten?" Raven asked.  
"Well, I guess you can imagine what sex with angels might feel like," Lars replied.  
"Heh-heh," Raven laughed understated, but with a big smile nonetheless as he closed the door.  
"Yeah... just heavenly," he whispered to himself as he started peeing.

"We were just discussing our plans once we've retrieved Jin," Jun told Hwoarang.  
"Man, I want to bike with Jin again!" Hwoarang said unwittingly.  
"Hey, you be careful now, young man. I don't want to bring my son back only to have him brake in half because of some stupid accident," Jun lectured.  
"We'll be careful, ma'am," Hwoarang said calmly.  
"I find that hard to believe," Jun said stern.  
Hwoarang smiled sheepishly.  
"Hmm, maybe I should have a talk with your teacher once this is all over?  
If I can't help you clean up your act, maybe he can," Jun said.  
"Master Beak?" Hwoarang swallowed.  
"No, I don't think that will be necessary. We'll be good. I promise."  
"We'll just have to see about that," she said.  
"Hey, why don't you join the police force?" Lei suggested.  
"What? Me, a cop? No way, man. I'm a rebel to the very end," Hwoarang said as he caught a fell glare from Jun.  
"Or you know, I might think about it," Hwoarang laughed nervously.  
"Your knowledge as a former street gang leader might come in handy if you want to bust some real baddies," Lei said.  
"If you don't like that you could also join the Manji Clan if you want to," Yoshimitsu invited.  
"What? This loudmouth, a stealth ninja?" Zafina remarked.  
"You will have to undergo some stealth and weapons training first," Yoshimitsu added.  
"Hm, see that's more my style!" Hwoarang said confidently.  
"Don't worry about the weapons though. I've gotten plenty of armed training back when I was in the military."

"Lady Jun?" Xiaoyu asked as she entered the room holding a panda teddy bear in her one hand.  
"What is it? Xiaoyu, honey?" Jun asked concerned.  
"I've been thinking... It's just..."  
"Yes?" Jun nudged.  
"It's just impossible! Even if we get Jin back..." A tear formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
"Even if we get him back it won't be the same! We won't be the same people as we were before...  
We might understand that he did all those bad things because it was necessary and he had little-to-no choice, but the world won't!  
They'll see him as an other evil dictator, the one who's to blame! They'll all want a piece of him.  
I can just imagine it. That devil, that destroyer of loving families, the bringer of death and misery.  
We'll never be safe as long as we're with him. Even if we fight it will never be enough and it won't be right either!  
I mean what's the point? What are we... ?" Xiaoyu sobbed increasingly hysteric.  
"Shush, shush," Jun's whisper interrupted softly as she embraced Xiaoyu.  
Hugging Jun felt as if Xiaoyu had fallen into the softest bed known to man.  
It felt like a solid cloud, in which one could sink deeper without end.  
It felt like floating without weight. Like a feather caught in a continuous upward gust.  
It felt like a gift that kept on giving, never withholding, always comforting.  
In this moment Jun was like a goddess of mercy and the blissful boon that engulfed Xiaoyu's physical body instantly alleviated her worries, though they were still there.  
_"Wise beyond her years, but not quite grown-up"_ a telepathic message sounded in Raven's head.  
Xiaoyu calmed down.  
"Why couldn't the time machine have worked? Why did it have to end up this way?" Xiaoyu sobbed over Jun's shoulder.  
"Once we have Jin back," Jun said looking Xiaoyu in the eyes, "we'll just have to disappear."  
"Disappear? I don't want to leave everything behind..." Xiaoyu said.  
"Oh, honey," Jun said as she kissed Xiaoyu's forehead. "You knew this wouldn't be easy..."  
"But I'll have to leave all my friends, family and dreams behind!"  
"Listen to me, Xiaoyu," Jun assured as she wiped the tears of Xiaoyu's face.  
"Nothing in this universe is permanent. We'll have to lay low for a while, but that will also change.  
Who knows? With the right circumstances everything might fall back in its place."  
"We can't restore the lives Jin's war has cost," Xiaoyu muttered.  
"That's true. But we can do our best to end the current suffering...  
I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. You'll just have to... learn to cope."  
"I'm scared," Xiaoyu confessed.  
"Don't be... You have a bright future ahead of you."  
Xiaoyu remained silent for a moment. A sudden faint smile surfaced upon her face.  
"Thank you, Lady Jun," she said and walked back to her room.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Miharu asked.  
She had been following the exchange after Xiaoyu had rushed out of the chamber.  
"I'm okay..." she said softly  
Asuka, Alisa and Panda gazed concerned at Xiaoyu.  
"Your aunt should really start a free-hugs campaign," Xiaoyu told Asuka.  
"I know, right?" Asuka smiled softly.  
Xiaoyu leaned over to embrace Miharu.  
She turned towards Alisa and said: "I'm sorry, Alisa. This must all be very confusing for you."  
Alisa nodded politely: "Everyday I'm learning more on what it's like to be human... it's interesting."  
Xiaoyu laughed and leaned over to hug Alisa who smiled and awkwardly reciprocated.  
She looked at Panda over Alisa's shoulder.  
"Aaw, okay! You, too!" Xiaoyu sang as she went on to hug the bear.

"Hey Zafina," Raven said.  
"Whatchu say you and me bust some crooks together after all this is done?"  
"Ugh, unbelievable," Zafina sighed annoyed.  
"What's a matter, girl?" Raven asked with a higher tone.  
"Could you have picked a worse time to ask me this?" Zafina spat as she went to her room.


	8. The Seventh Day: Morning and Afternoon

Author's note: I'm really liking all these conversations between all the different characters. I know, I know, it's silly, but that's just why I like them so much. Ooh, and a cookie for the person who spots the slight crossover reference. A second cookie for the one who spots the nineties pop song reference. ;)

**Chapter 7: The Seventh Day, Morning and Afternoon**

Xiaoyu couldn't resist the urge to at least do some training in the morning.  
This time she had slept fully without awakening to the sounds of an alarm clock or neurotic authority figures.  
After she had completed her form she decided to take a small walk through the woods.  
There she happened to encounter Alisa sitting on a mossy rock besides a small river  
together with Panda who seemed to be hunting for fish.  
"Oh, good morning Xiao," Alisa smiled and nodded.  
"Good morning, Alisa," Xiaoyu replied.  
The two shared a moment of silence together.  
"Xiao?" Alisa asked. "Am I convincing as a human?"  
"Well, the pink hair might be a slight give away... but as long as you aren't losing your head, launching rocket arms or busting out chainsaws you pass in my book," Xiaoyu responded.  
Alisa smiled faintly as she looked around.  
"It's not that. I mean... In my behavior. Does my behavior pass as human?" Alisa rephrased.  
"Well, uhm... I don't know what to say, Alisa. Not really, I guess?"  
"I thought so... seems wonderful though. When you're human, things matter.  
When you're a machine everything can be explained away, everything's quantifiable and nothing really matters."  
"So things don't matter to you, Alisa?" Xiaoyu asked wearily.  
Alisa giggled as she stroked her hair.  
"I don't want you to get the wrong impression...  
Papa Bosconovitch programmed me to have a rudimentary emotional understanding so I consider you all dear friends and I value you all dearly.  
It's just not enough. There are so many more human experiences I want to be a part of.  
It's like I'm a newborn with the intelligence of a..."  
"Supercomputer?" Xiaoyu interrupted.  
Alisa smiled and nodded. "Indeed," she said.  
"I wonder if being a weapon is my only purpose," Alisa said.  
"Well, that's also part of being human. Choosing your own purpose," Xiaoyu added.  
"I think some people would envy you.  
Lots of them bumble about their entire life never knowing why they're here.  
But on the other hand, if your only reason to exist is to terminate the existence of others thing, I could understand why you'd feel down about that."  
"I guess I'll take it as it comes..." Alisa said.  
"After all... my expiration date is far beyond any of you," Alisa smiled.

Around noon, Jun had decided that on this exceptionally sunny day the Wreath should have a picnic outside.  
She and Zafina had been to the city earlier in the morning to get all the provisions.  
Bread, fruits, meat, fish, wine... she had even prepared some rice and veggies for those who wished it.  
Two big tables were placed outside; one for the adults and one for the kids.  
"I'm going inside to get a soda from the fridge," Miharu said clad in her ultra-revealing bikini.  
"You want anything, Hwoarang?" she asked the boy seated next to her.  
"Yeah, a beer, please," he said as he stared at her.  
"Be right back," Miharu said as she pranced away.  
"She's awfully helpful today," Asuka said sitting arms folded across the table wearing her usual biker outfit.  
"Yeah, she is," Hwoarang said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"Ooh, it's hot," Asuka said as she stretched out.  
She then proceeded to take off her top and revealed she was wearing a slightly sexy bikini.  
"You know, red," Asuka spoke "you really should show me that bike of yours one day," she said in a complacent manner.  
"Yeah, it's actually in a rental garage down in the city," Hwoarang said turning his head towards Asuka. He briefly widened his eyes as he saw what Asuka was wearing.  
"You like bikes?" Hwoarang asked.  
"Yeah, I usually always ride a bicycle but I've wondered about those, though.  
Never really got around to try one out," she replied.  
"Hey, I'm back. Didn't know if you wanted a glass or not so I brought one just to make sure,"  
Miharu said taking her seat.  
"Hwoarang was just telling me how he'd take me on a ride with his bike later this afternoon," Asuka said.  
"Really?" Miharu said turning towards the boy.  
"No, I didn't... Wait, did I?" Hwoarang reacted confused.  
"Yeah, we're gonna try out all the gears," Asuka said mixing sultry with scorn.  
"Okay, you have fun," Miharu said coldly.  
"Should I pour your drink?" Miharu asked.  
"Yeah, sure, where's the bottle opener?" Hwoarang asked.  
"No need," Miharu's said as she put the bottle's tip between her breasts, squeezed and removed the cap accordingly.  
Hwoarang's jaw fell to the ground as Asuka narrowed her gaze.  
Miharu's poured the glass of beer with just the right amount of foam.  
"Here you go," she offered.  
"Thanks," Hwoarang drooled.  
"So Miharu, what do you plan on doing after this is all over? What are you going to study?"  
Asuka asked.  
"Who cares? Worries for later..." Miharu said whilst preparing herself a sandwich.  
"So what... what kind of music do you guys listen to?" Hwoarang asked.  
"I don't understand music..." Alisa sighed "Not yet anyways."  
Hwoarang turned his gaze to Xiaoyu  
"Well, you know all kinds of smooth electronic stuff is totally my thing. That and the occasional pop song," she answered.  
He turned his gaze to Miharu.  
"Me? Well... a bit of everything I suppose," Miharu answered.  
Asuka rolled her eyes.  
"What about you?" Hwoarang asked Asuka.  
"Mainly Hip-Hop," Asuka quickly replied. "And you?"  
"Mostly Heavy Metal," Hwoarang said.  
"Ooh, like that one song! What is it? 'Highway to hell' by DC/AC. I love that one!" Miharu said.  
"Yeah, who doesn't?" Asuka scoffed.  
"I don't," Alisa thought to herself.  
"It's AC/DC, by the way," Hwoarang said.  
"Hm? You sure about that?" Miharu asked.  
"Positive," he said as he took a bite from a sandwich.

"Are you sure you want me to come along this afternoon?" Xiaoyu asked Miharu.  
"Won't I be a third wheel? I mean, I don't wanna throw you of your game or anything."  
"Xiao!" Miharu drew out. "Of course I want you to come, we're all going anyways.  
Besides I want you to see me score," Miharu grinned.  
Xiaoyu smiled slightly.  
Miharu's face returned to normal as she looked at Xiaoyu a little longer than usual.  
"Actually Xiao, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."  
"What is it?" Xiaoyu asked curiously.  
"Well, it's just... you're such a good friend, you know. You are always looking out for me.  
And you never judge me based on the amount of skin I show or the number of boys I flirt with. I feel I can always totally be myself when I'm with you... So thank you."  
"You're welcome, Miharu. That's what friends are for," Xiaoyu said.  
"That why I've decided. When it's time for the final showdown I'll go with you, as a token of my appreciation."  
"Miharu!" Xiaoyu gasped.  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Miharu smiled.  
"I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you anyways.

Xiaoyu, Mihura, Asuka, Panda and Hwoarang arrived at the rental garage where Hwoarang had stored his bike.  
He opened the door, to reveal a shining, dark red (insert brand name) motor cycle.  
"So, Miharu? Can I interest you in a ride?" Hwoarang asked as he hopped on.  
"Oh, uh, I don't know about that," Miharu said reluctantly.  
"I'll go!" Asuka yelled energetically as she climbed behind Hwoarang.  
Wrapping her hands around his waist she, unbeknownst to the boy, stuck out her tongue at Miharu.  
Miharu narrowed her eyes.  
"Okay, I guess we'll meet up later in the city," Hwoarang said to the other girls.  
"Yes, see you soon," Xiao nodded.

"Oh my, that was so much fun!" Asuka cheered as she stepped of the bike.  
"Heh," Hwoarang chuckled.  
"I've got to get me one those," Asuka said, full of conviction.  
"You know, I've got this distant niece Akira, she's a real gearhead.  
Maybe I should get in touch with her," Asuka said.  
"Or I could help you out," Hwoarang said.  
"Heh," Asuka blushed.  
The two went on to sit on a bench which gave a view of the city's entire central square.  
A brief pause occured.  
"You know this reminds me a lot of the good, old days," Asuka interrupted the silence.  
"The good old days?" Hwoarang asked.  
"Yeah, back when I roamed the streets in search of bad boys to rough up. I portrayed myself as the mediator, but it was really just an excuse to beat some suckers to oblivion."  
"Heh, if only I had been born in Japan and if only we had met then," Hwoarang smiled as he stretched.  
"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.  
"D'uh... I mean I used to be like this street gang leader back in Korea," he said nervously and without the confidence he had hoped for.  
"Oh really?" Asuka asked wearing a devious smile.  
"Yeah, our gang would get into fights all the time," he said mimicking the same devious smile.  
"Heh, I would've totally stacked all those guys onto one big pile," Asuka said.  
"You wish," Hwoarang retorted.  
"And I would've done so whilst fighting you too," Asuka playfully provoked.  
"Heh, you know it just crossed my mind that we still need to spar, me and you," Hwoarang remarked.  
"Well, I'll let you see what I mean then..." Asuka said.  
A brief pause occured between the two.

"I hope we get your nephew back," Hwoarang said.  
"Yeah, me too. Aunt Jun's right, though. That guy really needs some sense beaten into him," Asuka remarked.  
"Heh, I wanna fight him, you wanna fight him, Jun and Xiaoyu will probably have to fight him.  
It's like we all want a piece of him..."  
"Which piece did you have in mind?" Asuka teased.  
"...Hey! You, too? Xiao said something similar as well.  
Sorry to disappoint but I don't swing that way.  
You know, you girls can be really pervy when it comes to stuff like that," Hwoarang said.  
"_Oh, thank god! That's better_" Asuka yelled relieved in herself.  
The thought was however precipitated by a romantic boy's love reverie featuring Hwoarang and Jin.  
Asuka blushed as she giggled... "_Or is it?_" she thought.  
"_Yeah, it's definitely better!_" she thought as she suddenly realized she was daydreaming about her nephew in such a way.  
She felt slightly embarrassed as she tried to desperately think of something else.  
"As'ka?" Hwoarang asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Oh, crap," she thought to herself, how long had she been sitting there so absent minded?  
"Mmm?" she awoke.  
"Uh, don't worry about it. We're just teasing," she said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
"Anyways, you're right... **that** piece is reserved for Xiao. She definitely wants it," she blurted out.  
"I knew you were a perv!" Hwoarang accused.  
"Oh give me a break. Like you boys are so much better among each other!" Asuka countered.  
"Hm, okay fair point," Hwoarang said.  
"Actually that's kind of what I like about you, Asuka. You're not such a typical girly girl.  
You're like one of the guys,"  
Asuka blushed again as she didn't quite know what to think of that statement.  
Did this mean she had no chance with him? Did this mean they would for always just be friends?

The rest of the gang arrived to stand in front of the two.  
"Hey, what's up?" Miharu asked.  
"We were just discussing what a perv Asuka is!" Hwoarang blurted out.  
"Ugh! Hey!" Asuka yelled as she playfully pushed him.  
Miharu narrowed her eyes; "So she's been using her feminine charms as well, has she?  
I'll have to step up my game," she thought.  
"So why are we here again?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"To shop of course!" Miharu said slightly angry, "Come on, let's buy some clothes,"  
"Ugh, clothes? Do I have to come along?" Hwoarang complained.  
"It'll only take a second," Miharu said.  
"Yeah right" Hwoarang mocked.  
"Besides, we need a boy in the jury," Miharu said as she took his hand and dragged him along.

Hwoarang and Panda were seated in front of the changing booth, where Xiaoyu, Miharu and Asuka had gone to try out clothes.  
"So how do I look?" Xiaoyu said as she stepped out clad in a black and white gothic lolita dress.  
"I dunno... it's a little bit old looking?" Hwoarang stated wearily.  
"Well, that's kinda the point, isn't it?" Xiaoyu remarked.  
Asuka and Miharu stepped out of their booth nearly simultaneously.  
Asuka was wearing an outfit that screamed punkrock and Miharu a pretty revealing, frilly short dress with a large Breton hat.  
"I love the kilt," Hwoarang said to Asuka, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl were one though,"  
"Hey, first time for everything right?" Asuka stated, "That's right, I'm a freaking pioneer," she proclaimed elated.  
"What about me?" Miharu said.  
"Eeeh... too girly and frilly," Hwoarang critiqued as he moved his smiling gaze towards a reciprocating Asuka.  
Miharu narrowed her eyes. "Okay, I guess I'll just change again then," she said as she clumsily turned around.  
The motion caused her hat to fall off in front of her.  
"Oh my, butterfingers," she said in herself as she leaned over deep to pick it up.  
Appearing to take longer time then needed to perform such a task and giving Hwoarang a perfect view of what she was wearing under her dress.  
His eyes widened, as Asuka's narrowed.  
"Yeah, you totally look like Lili," she remarked.  
"Who's Lili?" Hwoarang asked snapping out his enthrallment.  
"She's just this really annoying, rich girl who constantly follows me around, getting in my way and stuff. I think she thinks I'm her rival or something," Asuka answered.  
"You've got a rival as well? That's so cool! What's she like?" Hwoarang gasped.  
"Well, you know... a girly girl. Very prissy," Asuka articulated.  
Miharu had gotten up and narrowed her eyes.  
"Enough! I can't take it anymore! Okay, Hwoarang(-kun)? You like butch babes, do you? I'll do the next best thing! I'll prove to you I'm the toughest by beating the snot out of this wannabe!" she yelled as she pointed in Asuka's direction.  
Hwoarang looked confused as Asuka stood up.  
"Finally, some action!" she said as she loosened her shoulders.  
"You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine," Miharu snapped.  
"Why do you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it; girl it's true," Asuka answered.  
As a fight ensued between the girl's Hwoarang sat and watched in awe.  
"Hwoarang, you need to put a stop to this," Xiaoyu said seated next to him.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. No girls you shouldn't be fighting over me," Hwoarang said in the softest of voices as the battle raged on.  
"That was so convincing," Xiaoyu said sarcastically.  
"Shush! Just let me enjoy this for a sec, okay?" he whispered.  
Xiaoyu rolled her eyes: "Just don't let them kill each other, okay?"  
"Yeah sure," he whispered.  
As Miharu stretched under Miharu's mid kick she countered with a jumping double kick; one hit straight, the other sideways. (Butterfly / Leg Cannon / Double Barrel Shotgun)  
As Asuka got up she guarded against an incoming falling ax flipkick leaving both of the girls in a brief crouching position. (Crescent Moon Kick)  
Asuka took advantage of Miharu's brief hesitation, took her head and rubbed in the store carpet only to throw her up against the ceiling. (Falling Rain)  
Miharu got up, waved left, then right and had the intent to unleash a powerful left palm to the mid-section. (Storming Flower)  
Asuka had the intent to plant her palm in Miharu's nose. (Rangetsu)  
As the two were about to hit each other, Xiaoyu appeared in Asuka's back and Hwoarang appeared in Miharu's back.  
Xiaoyu clenched her arms under Asuka's and Hwoarang did the same with Miharu.  
"You see," Miharu yelled as she squirmed. "He can't resist me!"  
"Stop this!" Hwoarang said assertively. "I've decided!"  
The three girl's lined up next to each other as their eyes widened.  
"The girl I like the most is..." he said as he watched all three of them growing with anticipation.  
"Asuka."  
"Yes!" Asuka squeed as she lept into the air briefly.  
"But I was getting all these signs from you," Miharu said.  
"I'm sorry if was leading you on Miharu, but you and I simply don't have anything in common," Hwoarang explained.  
"I see," Miharu said softly.  
As she lowered her head a mildly disappointed expression appeared.  
"Hey, don't worry about it!" Hwoarang encouraged.  
"I'm sure you'll make one guy very happy one of these days!" he continued.  
"Or 20" Asuka and Xiaoyu thought to themselves as they looked away.  
"I guess... I guess I was more in love with the idea I had of you anyways.  
I wasn't really in love with you," Miharu whispered in a profound moment of self-awareness.  
"Right... okay, well, glad that's resolved," she smiled.  
"Come on, Hirano. I'll buy you a drink!" Asuka smiled as she playfully punched Miharu in the shoulder.  
"Yeah, let's all go for a drink," Hwoarang said joyfully.  
"Yeah, come on, Panda, let's go!" Xiaoyu said as the group went to the register.


End file.
